Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is a 2017 film released by Marvel Studios. In the UK, several scenes had to be edited out on BBC One (the November 3, 2018 20:30 premiere) in order to receive a "PG" rating. It was also censored on the Australian kids' network ABC Me to appeal to younger viewers, having been given a "PG-LV" rating instead of it's "M" rating. Censorship United Kingdom Censorship BBC One *The scene with the Ravagers on the planet of sexual escorts is entirely cut. *The "turd" part in Star-Lord and Rocket's argument was cut due to sexual references. *Words like "shit" and "ass" are dubbed over with lighter words such as "shoot" and "rear". *On the November 4, 2018 2:20 airing, the opening scene in 1980 is cut for unknown reasons, instead the Marvel Studios logo plays, then fades out into a 2 second blackness, and then fades straight into the the scene showing the Guardians on the Sovereign planet for the first time, cutting out the "34 Years Later" title card at the beginning. *On the December 22, 2018 20:50 airing, the revelation where Ego says he killed Peter's mother is cut (despite being important to the film's plot and shown at a time where children are likely to be in bed). BBC Two It is inverted however since the movie was aired at precisely 11:25pm on November 9, 2018 with a "15" certificate as opposed to the Marvel Cinematic Universe's usual "12" on television due to the raunchy jokes in the film (which are FAR more raunchier than other films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe) and was aired at an adults only slot for "sexual references throughout and mature themes". Australia Censorship ABC Me The film had some language, violence and scenes censored/toned down in order to give the film a "PG-LV" rating and to appeal to younger audiences. However, some scenes are still left uncensored, such as the scene where Rocket, Groot, and Yondu kill the Ravagers. It was shown on the channel for the first time on January 6, 2018 at 5pm. *The line "Oh, that son of a bitch." is changed to "Oh, that son of a snitch." *The line "You like a professional asshole or what?" is changed to "You like a professional jerkface or what?" *The line "Hey, there, jackass!" is changed to "Hey, there, dude!" (As of December 2018 the line is now uncensored) *The line "Dick." is changed to "Jerk." *The line "I hope Daddy isn’t as big of a dick as you, orphan boy." is changed to "I hope Daddy isn’t as big of a jerk as you, orphan boy." *The line "You know, they told me you people were conceited douchebags, but that isn’t true at all." is changed to "You know, they told me you people were conceited toughies, but that isn’t true at all." *The line "You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" is changed to "You were cybernetically engineered to be a mama's boy!" *The word "bastard" is muted. *The line "Oh, shit. I’m using my wrong eye again, aren’t I?" is changed to "Oh, boy. I’m using my wrong eye again, aren’t I?" *The line "Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life… as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name." is changed to "Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life… as a moronic toughie who thinks Taserface is a cool name." *The line "I’m gonna make some weird shit." is changed to "I’m gonna make some weird stuff." *The line "What say we steal some shit?" is changed to "What say we steal some junk?" *The scene where the Ravagers tease Baby Groot by spilling alcohol on him is cut, due to younger viewers (the faint-hearted ones in particular) taking an interest in the character and not wanting him harmed in any way. *The scene where Baby Groot brings back a severed human toe followed by Yondu and Rocket's reactions are cut, due to being too graphic for the faint-hearted. (As of December 2018 the scene is now uncensored) *Tullk's death scene is shortened, but Yondu's death, being a major character in the film, is shown uncut. *The "turd" part in Peter and Rocket's argument is cut due to toilet humor. *The Ravagers' introductory scene is cut, due to the Ravagers being on a planet of female escorts dressed in a scantily clad behavior. *Some violence is toned down, especially if it's very intense. However, the scene where Yondu, Rocket, and Groot go on a Ravager killing spree is still uncut (considering that it's important to the plot of the film.) Where to find it uncensored The home video/theatrical release has all of the scenes uncensored. Category:Censorship Category:Marvel censorship Category:Movies Category:Needs image Category:BBC One Category:UK censorship Category:Australian censorship